Pools of Pleasure
by eroticboi80
Summary: Troy and Ryan are on the swim team which leads them to discover surprising things about each other. Tryan slash. I suck at summaries and titles. Enjoy.


**Here's my latest **_**High School Musical**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**High School Musical**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the series on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

Troy Bolton was devastated at the fact he could not get a basketball scholarship due to some of his teammates getting caught taking performance-enhancing drugs leading to the whole team being suspended for the rest of the academic year. Troy could not afford to go to college and needed that scholarship and scrambled to find another sport in which he could excel and get back the scholarship. The star athlete noticed that there were openings on the swim team and an opportunity to win a scholarship and immediately signed up. Troy asked his basketball teammates if they were interested in joining the swim team with him. Chad and Jason were not interested as they were still depressed about the basketball team and could not see themselves being on a swim team. Troy was getting desperate as he really needed to find people to round out the team otherwise the swim team would be disbanded and Troy would miss out again on a scholarship opportunity.

As Troy continued to ask around, one person noticed Troy and the predicament that he was in and offered to join the swim team and help Troy. Ryan Evans and Troy had become friendly around each other as time wore on and accepted Ryan's offer to join the swim team. Troy knew that Ryan would be a good addition to the team as he was in top physical shape from the yoga and dancing on stage that he did. Ryan came to view Troy as one of his best friends and although Troy saw Ryan as a friend, he did not view Ryan as a best friend, at least not yet.

Troy was able to get enough people to sign up for the swim team because a lot of people respected Troy, thought the world of him and felt that what happened to him in terms of the scholarship was unfair. The team spent a lot of time practicing since they needed to win the state championships in order to get that scholarship. The team was able to win the swim meets in the lead up to the state championships as the competition was relatively weak but knew that the state meet would be very challenging. As the state championships rolled around, Ryan was determined to give it his all because not only did he want to go out on a high note by winning something in athletics, he really thought that Troy deserved that scholarship. Apart from Troy's family, Ryan felt as if he was the basketball star's biggest supporter and cheerleader. Whenever Troy would perform well in swimming competitions, Ryan would usually be one of the first ones to celebrate with him and give him a great big hug. All of this led Ryan to say to himself that he wanted to win this championship more for Troy rather than himself. "Do it for Troy. Do it for Troy…" would be the motto for Ryan during the championships which would serve as his motivation.

The day of the competition had arrived and the blond drama student felt really motivated even though he had set some pretty high expectations for himself. He was determined to win that scholarship for Troy and believed that he had a good shot at winning it as well. At the aquatic centre while Troy and Ryan were changing, Ryan looked at Troy's nude body a lot longer than usual even though both men had seen each other naked many times before. The basketball star caught his blond friend looking at his nude body the way he was and looked as if he felt unhappy or even uncomfortable even though he never expressed his disapproval to Ryan. What also caught Troy's attention was the fact that Ryan had a semi while looking at his best friend's body. Ryan was visibly shaken after seeing Troy's reaction and was worried that their friendship would be affected in a negative way. As Troy changed into his speedo for the competition, he did not even bother looking at the blond teen and showered on the other side from where the male Evans sibling stood in the showers.

The competition did not go so well for both men as the issue of what happened in the locker room weighed on their minds throughout the competition. As a result, Troy did not get his scholarship. After the competition, both men showered in different areas of the showers, and as they were both changing back into their street clothes, Ryan was hoping that Troy would at least look at him and talk to him. The fact that Troy was giving Ryan the cold shoulder was really tearing him up inside because he really valued Troy's friendship. After changing and leaving the Aquatic Centre, Troy went out on his own and did not tell Ryan where he was going. Ryan spent a couple of hours at a tavern near the hotel just sitting there and contemplating the events of the day and whether or not his best friend will ever speak to him again.

Ryan returned to his dorm room and just laid on the bed on his back and started to cry as he felt that his world was falling apart now. About a half-hour later, Troy returned to the hotel room which he and Ryan shared.

"We need to talk about what happened today," Troy said to Ryan.

Ryan looked at his best friend and felt some sense of relief that they could discuss the situation. Troy said right off the bat that he was not upset at Ryan anymore and dropped a bombshell on his blond friend. Troy said he had been sexually attracted to Ryan for quite some time.

Ryan was in complete shock as he heard what the basketball star had just told him. Ryan was also puzzled as to why his best friend gave him the cold shoulder at the Aquatic Centre if he felt this way. Troy said that he only reacted the way he did because he did not want to tip off the other swimmers as to his sexuality and the fact that he had feelings towards Ryan. Troy knew that quite a few swimmers had their eye on him and would even stare at him in the showers as well. The dark-haired basketball player apologized to his blond friend for treating him the way he did before and that he did not deserve it.

Even with this huge weight off of Ryan's back, he still seemed upset about the fact that him and Troy came back empty handed in terms of no scholarship. Ryan felt really bad for Troy and kept apologizing to him because he felt that he had let him down. Troy sat down beside Ryan on the bed and kept on comforting him saying that his blond friend did not let him down and that he had nothing to be sorry about.

"Listen Ryan, you stepped up and helped me out and that's what I've always liked about you. You're an awesome friend and your heart is always in the right place. That means more to me than anything in this world," Troy told the blond dancer.

Even with Troy telling Ryan not to upset himself with the day's events in the pool, Ryan kept on saying that he felt he had let Troy down. Troy kept telling Ryan that he was the best teammate he had ever had and that he was glad that their friendship had developed to the point that it had because of the fact that he was on the team.

"Hey, if I had to make that decision all over again, I would still pick you as a teammate," Troy told Ryan.

"I feel like this is still my fault and I want to make this up to you. I'll talk to my dad and I'm sure he'll offer you a summer job and maybe that can help you pay for college," suggested the blond teen as he knew that if he gave or loaned Troy the money, he would not take it.

"Look, forget about how I'm going to pay for college. I'll figure something out," responded Troy.

"I just hope you consider what I said," responded Ryan.

"Well, I guess I could reconsider. Although I do have one condition, I interview for the job with other people and I don't want any favoritism," Troy demanded.

"Ok, deal. I'll call my dad," Ryan told his best friend.

"Forget about that because right now I'm more interested in us and I'm hoping there's an us in our future," responded Troy.

"I'd love that," responded Ryan with a wide grin on his face.

Ryan kept on crying because on the one hand he felt he let Troy down but on the other hand he was happy that Troy felt the same way about him as he had felt about Troy. Troy did what he felt was the only thing in order to shut him up and make him happy. Troy just leaned over, plunged his tongue into his friend's mouth and started kissing him passionately. Ryan dislodged himself from Troy and was surprised at what had just happened.

Both teens stood up from the bed and continued to kiss each other as they both ran their hands all over each other's bodies. Ryan removed Troy's t-shirt and moved his now-shirtless torso closer to his blond body and continued to kiss him. Ryan was kissing Troy like a wild animal and loved every moment of it while Troy removed Ryan's t-shirt as their beautiful, smooth torsos pressed up against each other. Troy removed himself from Ryan's grip and moved down on him as he planted kisses on Ryan's smooth torso and slowly pulled down his black track pants leaving him standing there wearing only his pink bikini briefs. Troy felt turned on by the sight of Ryan in his speedos and bikini briefs just as much as Ryan was with the sight of Troy in his underwear and speedos.

Troy got down on his knees and started to play with Ryan's package underneath his hot, skimpy man panties and felt him getting aroused. With Ryan's penis throbbing with each passing second as Troy worked on him, Ryan could not believe what was happening considering this moment seemed virtually impossible earlier in the day. Troy held on to Ryan's nicely sculpted buttocks and started to knead them like dough and licked his blond friend's growing bulge but did not remove his underwear because he wanted them on for as long as possible. Ryan lifted Troy up and placed his hands inside of Troy's track pants and allowed them to slide down his legs leaving him standing there only in his grey Calvin Klein boxers. Ryan forced Troy towards him again with both of their torsos (and bulges) pressed up against each other and started making out again.

Ryan removed Troy's underwear and loved the sight of his best friend's circumcised boner springing upwards as it was liberated from his boxers. This was the first time that Ryan had seen Troy with an erection and got down on his knees and started to rub the basketball star's cock around his face, especially around his nose and mouth before taking Troy's blood-engorged penis in his mouth. Ryan was able to take pretty much all of Troy's seven inch pole inside of his mouth right down to the hairy base of his cock. As Ryan was giving Troy a blow job, Troy said he wanted to "69" with Ryan. Troy laid on his back on the bed while Ryan took off his underwear and tossed it towards Troy as it landed on his face. Ryan's circumcised boner sprung upwards much the same way as Troy's had earlier which just turned Troy on. Troy inhaled the smell of Ryan's pink underwear which stoked his curiosity while Ryan laid on his back on the bed and Troy getting on top of Ryan.

With Troy's ass in Ryan's face, he started to rim Troy's hole but could not believe how tight his hole was when spreading this firm butt cheeks. Ryan started to finger Troy's hole in order to loosen it up because it looked as if Troy had a virgin ass. Ryan asked Troy if he had been with any guys before and Troy responded by saying he had but it was just making out with them. Ryan was ecstatic that he would have the honour of breaking in his best friend's ass and giving him his first sexual encounter with a man. Meanwhile, Troy was giving Ryan one of the best blow jobs he had received, and he had received a lot of them ever since he got his first one. It was as if Troy was a professional at giving blow jobs. With Ryan continuing to finger Troy and loosen him up, he then entered Troy with two fingers slowly loosening up that tight virgin hole of his but wanted to be gentle since this was Troy's first time and did not want to hurt him even though Troy winced in pain as he was being fingered. Troy was tighter than most male virgins Ryan had broken in but was up to the challenge of loosening up Troy and making his first time something special.

As Troy continued to suck away at Ryan's delicious pole, the blond dancer had now entered his best friend with three fingers. Ryan knew that it was painful for Troy but he knew that even Troy realized that there was going to be some pain if his extremely tight hole was going to be loosened. As Troy was starting to loosen up, the three fingers inside of the basketball player were now massaging his prostate and felt more relaxed and was not in as much pain as before. Ryan massaged Troy's rectum for a bit longer before removing his fingers and starting to rim him again and inhale some of his erotic butt stink. Troy enjoyed the feeling of the tip of Ryan's tongue work his hole and told Ryan that he was "ready." Troy's blond friend knew exactly what that meant.

Ryan managed to get himself out from under his best friend, walked over to the nightstand and got out his bottle of lube. Ryan always brought along some lube and condoms because he knew he was going to get laid wherever he went given his horny nature. Troy watched Ryan get his lube as he laid on the bed on his stomach, spread his legs apart slightly, squeeze the lube on his beautiful, eight inch boner, watch it ooze down his manhood and balls, and squeezed some lube all over Troy's hole and ass crack. Ryan got Troy on all fours on the bed and fingered him before slamming his lube-coated cock inside of his best friend's virgin boi hole. Ryan entered Troy as deep as he could and started to pound his ass as hard as he could and smacked the side of his ass cheek.

Ryan was like a boy who was on top of the world as he was making love to his best friend, a moment he thought would never happen. Ryan continued to pump away inside of Troy and looked at himself in a mirror nearby with his own beautifully-sculpted white body turning him on and making him even more horny. With Ryan becoming more horny, both guys could feel the blond teen's throbbing boner expand inside of Troy's relatively tight hole and loosening it in the process. Ryan was really turned on by the fact that Troy would squeal like a pig as he was having his virgin ass broken in which only made Ryan work Troy's ass even more aggressively.

Both teens worked up quite a sweat as the air conditioner in the room was not functioning properly but would have worked one up anyways as they were engaging in hot jungle sex. Troy grabbed onto Ryan's ass cheeks and spread them apart as far as he could but could not do a lot as Ryan's thrusts were continuing to loosen Troy up and the ball sacks of both teens smacking up against one another. Ryan continued to smack the side of Troy's ass as it started to turn pink where the blond singer's hand print was. Troy was loving every moment as did Ryan especially with Ryan's big cock head poking up against Troy's prostate even though the dark haired athlete was in some pain. Even with Ryan knowing that Troy was in some pain, his thrusts and pumping became even more aggressive, as if the thought of dominating his best friend turned him on. Troy tried to tough it out like a man because he did not want to quit with both of them having come this far but wondered how much longer he could keep this up without having to tell Ryan to stop because he could not take it anymore.

Ryan knew he was about to climax and with that, his moans turned to groans as he took turned his thrusts up another notch and started to pound Troy's ass harder and faster. As a result, Troy squealed with such a high pitch that could shatter glass and Ryan found it very sexy. With Troy losing his erection, he started to masturbate himself in order to get himself bone hard again so Ryan could "take care of it" soon. With Ryan about to climax, he took one final hard thrust and erupted like a volcano inside of his best friend as his fuck stick shot between eight to ten loads and coated Troy's anus with a thick layer of his hot sperm. Ryan remained inside of Troy for a couple of minutes, still bone hard, in order to allow as much of his spunk to ooze out with much of the excess cum all over Ryan's cock, balls, inner thighs, and Troy's butt cheeks. Before Ryan pulled out, Troy could not stop panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

Ryan pulled out and asked Troy if he had any regrets as to what had just happened. Troy responded by saying "none whatsoever" as they both smiled at each other before Ryan went to the washroom in order to clean himself off. As Ryan walked towards the washroom, Troy stared at the sexy blond teen's ass and picked up his pink underwear while he was in the washroom. Troy pressed Ryan's bikinis against his face and once again inhaled the man smell from them making him horny. Troy started to masturbate himself again with one hand while holding the underwear in the other and ran it gently all over his face. Ryan walked out of the bathroom but his best friend was unaware that he was standing there with a cute smile on his face watching Troy whack off and smell his underwear.

As Troy continued to stroke his cock, Ryan walked towards the bed with his semi hard-on flopping around like a dead fish and said to Troy that they were going to take care of that boner that Troy was sporting together. Ryan got on top of Troy so they could "69" again, this time with Ryan on top. Troy dropped Ryan's underwear on the floor and started to finger Ryan's hole before starting to rim it. Meanwhile, Ryan was sucking Troy's cock which had a nice apple-shaped head.

Once Ryan knew that Troy had enough of his ass, he got up and rolled over so he could continue to suck Troy's cock and look up at him. Ryan then started to give Ryan a hand job and ran his hand all over Troy's sweat-soaked torso and stomach. While Ryan gave Troy a hand job, he started making out with him again and stroked Troy's cock faster and harder. Troy groaned louder and louder until he shot almost as many loads as Ryan did all over his torso, neck and face. Ryan licked the spunk off of Troy's baby face like a hungry animal.

"Let's take a shower, we stink," Ryan told his best friend as he laid on his back again.

"Ya, just like your underwear," responded Troy and laughed.

"Admit it, you loved smelling my underwear," responded Ryan with an evil smile before grabbing Troy by the arm and walking him to the bathroom before starting another hot round of love making, one of many both of them hoped.

**Hope you enjoyed that. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
